The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for a door, particularly a motor vehicle door, which incorporates a unit to be mounted on the door and having a latching element which coacts with a stationary element, a locking element coacting with the latching element, and a spring-biased actuating element which in turn coacts with the locking element. In locks of this type, the actuating element is, during the mounting operation, connected to a force-transmitting element which in turn actuates the actuating element. This force-transmitting element can be in the form of a rod, a pull wire such as a Bowden cable, a remote-control arrangement, a push-button arrangement, a safety device, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,595 issued Oct. 29th, 1974 shows a locking arrangement of the above general type, namely, a locking arrangement which can be mounted, as a unit, onto the outside wall of the door without it being necessary to remove the inner wall of the door. In such locks, the arrangement of the parts must be such that the actuating element which connects with the force-transmitting means leading outside of the lock per se must be sufficiently accessible to allow the force-transmitting means to be detachably connected and this, in turn, makes it necessary for the actuating element to be withdrawn sufficiently far out of the unit so as to permit the connection to be established.
One practical problem that the above entails is that the parts must be so constructed as to provide adequate access to the actuating element of the locking arrangement, so as to make it possible for the force-transmitting means to be connected during the mounting of the lock, and this, as will be explained below, carries with it various difficulties. It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a door-locking arrangement which overcomes these difficulties.